High School Life
by Fii aka Ficchan
Summary: A story about High School Life of Prince of Tennis characters. Rewritten.


**A/N: First, I want to express my apology to all readers. It has been more than three months or so since my last update. I have my reason for that. I deleted all chapters that had been posted before because I think they are sucks. Retype it doesn't mean that it will be extremely better than before. But, I hope it getting better, even just a little.**

**Well, this chapter kind of different from the previous one that I deleted, but mainly, it's still same. Anyway, please enjoy this story!

* * *

**

**High School Life**

**Chapter 1: The Prince Return?**

It has been almost three years since Seigaku won the National. Looking back for few years, National Tournament, the days when the boy's tennis team did their best to achieve the title as a winner. It wasn't an easy job. It wasn't as easy as flipping over your hand. Their tried their hardest with multiply amount of extraordinary training. And the result was expected, they became the winner. Ah, talked about the past, such a good memories.

Now, go back to the present. During the three years space, everything has changed. First, the most noticeable thing was their little prince weren't with them. He has long gone to USA after the National Tournament. Second, they weren't Junior High student again. They were Senior High student now. Last but not least, they weren't little boy again. But, they have changed into mature teenagers.

Wait, did I mention mature? Well, we will see whether you still think they were mature or not after you read this situation below.

There were the members of boy's tennis team of Seigaku at the tennis court. Kaidoh and Momoshiro started another one of their bickering. Inui cried over his spilt juice. Eiji cried over a half-dead kitten with Oishi tried his best to comfort Eiji. Fuji chuckled with amusement while Tezuka twitched and frowned because of the situation he was in.

How that situation happened?

* * *

(1 hour ago)

It began in a sunny Sunday morning. Such a nice weather would not go to waste. So, the members of Seigaku boy's tennis team consist of Tezuka, Fuji, Oishi, Eiji, Inui, Kaidoh, and Momo, decided to gather at a street tennis court. What for? Playing tennis of course, what else?

In the court, a double match being held. It was the match between Eiji-Oishi pair and Momo-Kaidoh pair. Fuji sat on the umpire seat as a referee. Inui observed the match from outside the court and collected some useful data at the same time.

"Kikumaru Beam!" Eiji shouted while used his special move to end the match.

"Game and match, Eiji-Oishi pair. Seven game to six." Fuji called from the umpire seat.

"Yatta! We won Oishi!" Eiji shouted and bounced happily to his double partner.

"Yeah, we did it, Eiji." Oishi said and smiled.

"Yippie! Golden Pair is the best!" Eiji said, high fived with Oishi.

"Good game you two. You two have improved. You nearly got us there." Oishi turned to Kaidoh and Momo, shaking hand with them.

"Thank you, senpai." Kaidoh and Momo answered.

Up until now, it seemed that things ran normally. But, it weren't until…

"Che! It was that Mamushi fault that we lose to Eiji-senpai and Oishi-senpai." Momo murmured.

"What the hell was that supposed to mean, huh?!" Kaidoh shouted.

"Didn't you get it, Mamushi?! That's your fault that we lose!" Momo shouted back.

"No! That's obviously yours, porcupine head!" Kaidoh enraged.

"What did you said?! You want to fight?!" Momo gritted his teeth.

"Bring it on! Fshuuuu…"

"You're stupid Mamushi!"

"No! You're the stupid one!"

"You're stupider..!"

"Stupider is not a word! Moron!"

"Who do you call moron, dimwit!"

"Who do you call dimwit, idiot!"

"Who do you call idiot, baka!"

"And who do you call baka?! You're the one!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you do!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you do!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you do!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you do!"

"Yes, I do!"

"No, you're not!"

"Eh?" they said in unison, confused.

They glared to each other, looked like another fight going to happened soon.

"Momoshiro, Kaidoh…" Suddenly, a voice heard.

Momo and Kaidoh surrounded by darkness, as if a dark aura emitted by something or rather someone not too far from them. Then, a silhouette appeared from the darkness. Little by little, it became clearer and showed that it was Inui, holding a pitcher of his so-called vegetable juice.

"You two looked so lively today. If you have time for bickering, why don't you try my new invention? It called Inui super duper hyper platinum juice ver. 1.3 alpha." Inui said while holding a pitcher of blue-green-purple bubbling concoction.

"W-w-what was on that thing, Inui-senpai?" Momo asked nervously.

"Well, various things contained in this juice, but they all edible. I guarantee it. Hehehe…" Inui answered then chuckled evilly.

Looking at the poisonous concoction, Momo and Kaidoh paled and turned into human statue.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

No more bickering heard.

The sudden silence made Eiji, who was happily talked to Oishi, turned curious. He walked toward Momo and poked him on the face.

"Unya~…Momo, what's going on?" asked Eiji while poking Momo.

The paled Momo, who was still in human statue mode, surprised from the sudden contact. He moved and accidentally touched Kaidoh. Kaidoh surprised too and snapped out of the human statue mode. Realizing that Momo was the one who accidentally touched him, he feel annoyed and another fight began.

A chain reaction happened when Kaidoh accidentally touched the pitcher. The pitcher fell down and all the contents spilt out. Then a kitten appeared out of nowhere and licked the spilt juice. Thus, made the kitten in a half-dead state. Inui gone berserk and cried over his spilt juice. Eiji, made the situation worse by cried over the half-dead kitten.

* * *

Well, how that situation happened was cleared now.

Tezuka, obviously not happy with the situation he was in, twitched and frowned. And the noise did not make the situation better. At the peak of his patience, a voice suddenly heard.

"Mada mada…"

Hearing the familiar word, the noise stopped.

'Hn?'

'Unya~?'

'It can't be...'

'Don't tell me…'

'Really?'

'Is it for real?'

'Did the others hear that voice too?'

Various thought running through their brain. Turning their head to the same direction, there seen…

* * *

**Huft…**

**That's for first chapter. Tell me your opinion okay. Is it still sucks? And thanks for everyone who read this story.**

**Review, constructive critics and criticism are welcomed.**

**-Ayumu-**


End file.
